Plan B
by xxkoffeexx
Summary: A woman working at a club late at night needs some protecting. Hijikata x Tae.


**

* * *

**

Plan B

By _xxkoffeexx_

Dedicated to **Garowyn** and Lecidre for giving me both inspiration and motivation. Thanks! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.

-.-.-

Shimura Tae was disturbed.

The Shisengumi Commander and the Yagyu successor, her two ever-vigilant guards, seemed to have reached an understanding. She didn't know when it started; from the beginning they were never friendly towards one another, and being the ultimate love rivals they almost seemed to hate each other. Accidental encounters at the club, death glares and subtle (or direct) threats, all of it and more was exchanged the second they met eyes.

But all of a sudden, that discord had disappeared and was replaced by the current mutual respect they had now. There were less glares and more neutral glances, fewer barbs and threats and occasionally even a nod in greeting. They had even made up a secret code to communicate when they thought Tae wasn't looking.

It was unsettling to say the least.

"Otae-chan, you have a request at Table Four!"

"Coming!"

Her pleasant smile switched on as she made her way to the guest, her inner turmoil completely hidden from the outsider's perspective. Whatever was going on between Kyubei and the Gorilla would have to wait until later. For the time being, unless it was disturbing her business, she would ignore it.

-.-.-

Tae was right to be suspicious.

Apparently, Kyubei and Kondo had worked out a time schedule of who could watch over Tae at the club, since there were times when they couldn't come due to work constraints or family duties. Although they still disliked each other, they agreed that Tae's safety came first and that they couldn't afford any distractions. All personal issues were irrelevant. Her absolute protection required the utmost focus, and for that, petty rivalry must be set aside. So they called a truce, just to make this arrangement succeed. If anything, they grudgingly acknowledged the other's steadfast devotion to the one they loved.

And then, catastrophe struck.

It struck when the Yagyu Clan had a special traditional ceremony that Kyubei absolutely could not miss, and on the same night Kondo Isao had to attend an important meeting with the Government officials. Neither of Shimura Tae's guards could make it to the club that night.

Tae was alone and unprotected.

That night was the longest, most torturing hours they'd ever had to experience in their lives. And after that, on days when neither of them could watch over Tae, they made sure somebody else would. Thus it began.

Plan B:_ Bodyguard._

-.-.-

Kyubei trusted very few people, and the ones she did were not suitable for such an important and delicate task. The Yagyu Ten'ou Four would, more likely than not, pay attention to women other than Tae, and that was _not_ acceptable. Kondo trusted too many people, but of those people he could choose four, not including Tae's younger brother, who was too young to enter such establishments in the first place.

They immediately ruled out Kagura and Okita for reasons too obvious to name. Kondo suggested the violent duo be used for emergencies, and Kyubei agreed. This left two: one too lazy and the other too harsh. Kondo was reluctant about the silver-haired one and Kyubei was dead against the other. The resulting argument nearly broke the truce and threw Plan B onto shaky waters, but they manage resolve it because Tae's wellbeing was on the line.

Finally they decided on Hijikata, since Gintoki probably wouldn't show up on time, or at all, given his nature. The demon vice-commander would refuse and glare murderously, but in the end, because of his nature, he would go.

And he did refuse. Quite adamantly, and with all the belligerence he could muster, despite Kondo begging him for this one tiny favor. No amount of cajoling, ordering or threatening could move him, until Kyubei intervened.

"You're less of a man than I thought. You cannot even protect one woman."

Hijikata twitched.

"If you won't do it, then the Yorozuya will."

And so it was decided.

-.-.-

"Ara, Hijikata-san. What a surprise to see you so soon. I hope Kondo-san wasn't sent to the hospital for those injuries."

He grunted something unintelligible, sitting on the plush lounge as they ordered drinks.

"What is it this time?" she asked smilingly, pouring wine. "Is the Gorilla getting married again?"

Hijikata sipped from his cup, responding, "Not anytime soon."

"Oh? Hijikata-san, I've already told you before that we cannot meet like this. I'm a desirable woman with quite a few violent admirers after all. If you're suggesting 'that' then prepare yourself for tears, love triangles and bloodshed, just like the Monday Night TV drama special with Okura-san and Megumi-chan."

"Don't worry. That wasn't my intention at all."

"Oh my. Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"No, that wasn't my intention either."

"Are you trying to persuade me to give Kondo-san a chance? If so, then the both of you can—"

"That's not it either."

"Then why are you here?"

He thought about telling her everything, about Kondo and Kyubei's arrangement, about how he was forced to substitute as her bodyguard. Maybe she would get angry at the two (or just Kondo) for planning such things behind her back. Maybe he could get out of this task he'd been dragged into. He could stay at home and watch his favorite nighttime shows uninterrupted, without being bothered by tiny favors and irritable pride and a young woman who could send the Shinsengumi across Edo with a smile and fist. It was a good plan.

But when he saw her looking at him with inquisitive brown eyes, the plan faded.

So he said, "I'm here to talk about TV dramas."

When she gave him a silent look that didn't know whether to smile or punch him, he resigned himself for a very long night.

And for many more nights to come.

END

-.-.-

A/N: When I was first hand-writing this one-shot, I was at school under the guise of studying. I don't know why my inspiration and motivation comes during school hours, but I'm not complaining. Well, I've wanted to try my hand at HijikataxTae for quite some time now. They're almost as fun as Kagura and Okita. XD

I always wondered how Kyubei's name is spelled in Romanji: Kyuu-chan? Kyuubei? Hmm. But I looked it up on Wiki and on this site's character list, it's spelled Kyubei. So. :P

It's short and my first try at this pairing, but hopefully it was decent and semi-believable. Thanks for reading!

* * *


End file.
